Lost
by Who First
Summary: AU, What if Sam didn't get back together with Dean after The End, but someone else had found him.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Short and sweet, but it's only a prologue if enough people want me to continue, and rating would go up for horror and slash. Un-beta'd all mistakes are my own.

Reviews are awesome.

Lost

"We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us; love, family, whatever it is; they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. No, we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing... if we just go our own ways." Dean, The End

After the hunters, Sam didn't call him back. Refused to call Dean back. What was the point? Dean had made his stand clear; he didn't want Same near him, he said weakness… but after Dean's second call… It didn't matter if he didn't care earlier why would he care now.

Six hours wouldn't change anything. Who was he kidding. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears, Dean probably just wanted to keep an eye Sam in case he gave in. Probably didn't trust that Sam could say no.

Sam was laying flat against the motel bed, listening to the hurricane amount of rain outside his room. After all what had changed?

Lucifer.

Even Lucifer wouldn't bring Dean back, wouldn't make Dean trust him again. No matter what Sam said, or did to prove him wrong. Dean wouldn't give him the chance to prove him wrong, even if he did, would he believe Sam? Would Dean believe that Sam could be trusted to… to stay human?

Choking on a sob, tears escaping his squinted eyes, Sam curled onto his side into a ball clutching at his hair. Trying not to think about what Lucifer had said, refusing to think about how the hunters had fed him the demon blood and tried to…

Sam lay, curled up, in the bed long enough for the rain to become a distant memory, and to feel the bed space behind him dip as though someone else was there. Long enough to hear the voice in his ears, the voice of the Morningstar, purring in his ears. Phantom hands arching down against his back.

_Just tell me where you are, you do not need to say yes yet._

Yanking on his hair, Sam sobbed silently, trying to ignore the voice. Pretending that the devil wasn't stalking his dreams wanting him to…

_Just tell me where you are._

Ignore the soft hands, petting, carding through his hair and cupping his jaw.

_I will protect you; keep you safe from demons, hunters… Dean._

Ignore it, ignore it. Sam curled more, knees against his chest, arms wrapping around his legs to clutch at his sides, to keep him from falling to pieces.

_I will take care of you, Sam._

_ "I'm, …"_

He woke half screaming, gasping for air, before running outside barefoot. Feet slapping against the wet, flooded pavement; stopping abruptly at the road under a street light, away from the roadside motel.

It was pouring, raining hard enough to feel it through layers of clothing, but Sam just sat there; staring blankly out into the rain. Not focused on anything. He looked like a child, huge child, but still only a child, sitting on the curb knees pulled up and tucked under his chin. There was something broken in the young man's gaze. An almost vacancy as he watched the world, waiting.

Bright headlights flashed through the rain, cutting the wet darkness, blinding Sam's eyes; not that he cared. His eyes stayed downcast, watching the rain water swirl around his feet, instead of looking up as the car halted in front of him. Water splashed upwards, hitting his legs and face, making Sam flinch under the sudden splashing, different from the rain hitting his hair and sliding down his back.

He still refused to look up at the car, from his gaze Sam couldn't even tell the color with the rain and darkness. He pushed his face down, into his knees ignoring the steaming car under the cold torrential water. Refusing to look up as the door opened, shoes stepping out followed by a body.

"Sam." The voice sounded disappointed, saddened at the lack of care the younger man was showing himself. "You do not need to suffer like this. Come on, get in the car, don't worry."

Sam froze, breath hitching in his chest, not wanting to look at the man standing over him. He already knew he'd see a normal looking man, blond hair cut short and a soft smile. A normal person, not someone you'd expect to be evil. Not someone you'd expect to be Lucifer.

He shuddered one last time, one strong hand helping lift him up off the soaking pavement, before turning his attention inwards. Ignoring the man, angel, thing that was helping him out of the rain. Ignored the soft words being whispered into his ear, ignored the male treating him as gently as one would a favored child. Not fighting the careful hold, helping into the car

"I will take good care of you Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Once again un-beta'd. All mistakes are my own. Thanks for the reviews and faves, updates will be on weekends.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and making no money from this.

**BloodyRosie**: Yeah he's sweet in his own psychopathic way :)

This wasn't the first time he'd broken; just the first time he wouldn't be fixed. Jess. Dad. Dean with only one year left. The mystery spot. Dean in Hell. Lucifer. Dean pushing him away. By the time Dean was back and… Sam couldn't be fixed. Glue couldn't hold shut cracks the size of the Grand Canyon, and it couldn't fix him.

Sam stared blankly at the wall, hands hanging loosely at his sides, not caring that it was covered in books he once would have killed to read. The whole room was someplace he once would have loved to in. Comfy chairs and couches, wall to wall books. It would have been perfect in another life.

Or if there hadn't been the flash of movement in the corner of his eye, the next demon reporting for guard duty.

He froze, not daring to turn and look at the new guard walking into the room. The demon was clad in the body of a curly haired female child. Sam could half remember the voice from before, when he was half unconscious from exhaustion, and being shoved into the room.

"Samuel Winchester." A high pitched child's voice trilled. "You shouldn't be in this room."

Sam hunched, as much as a giant of his size could, ignoring the dead child standing behind him.

"Are you still refusing to talk?" It giggled, "The boss will be back soon for you. Will you still refuse to talk then?"

Once again Sam refused to reply; staying silent to the questions of the supernatural parasite.

"Lucifer will be so sad." It sighed, before moving to sit on one of the lounge chairs in the room. Scooting backwards on the couch, it smoothed out its dress before. "He's so busy these day, and not even pleasant company to come home to. Raising the Horsemen can be so difficult."

"What?" Sam finally looked away from the bookshelves to stare at the tiny demon filled body. Even in his apathy, numbness, something like the horseman would make him stand at attention.

"Oh!" The demon made a mock surprised face. "So you can talk." Bright blue eyes of the original owner faded into a murky greenish white, cupid bow mouth stretching into a sharp shark like smile.

"The Horsemen?" Sam took at step back towards the demon. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not the only goal He has." Mouth closed with a smug grin as it watched him. "There is an apocalypse going on, you know." It sighed, pulling up the body's feet to look even more childlike. "That's His job; you are just a pet, a possession, something to pass the time with."

"But…" Sam sat down heavily in one of the lounge chairs opposite the demon guard. "I'm not… he can't."

"Lucifer?" The demon started giggling bright green eyes showing again. "The Father of Lies can't do something? Have you informed him of that Samuel Winchester?"

Freezing in his chair, Sam thought back to the few conversations he'd had with the devil, trying to think past his overwhelming numbness. He hadn't seen the devil since Lucifer had found him by the roadside motel in the rain.

"What does He want from me?"

"Oh? You don't know?" The head leaned sideways to prop it's head on a dainty fist. "I'm sure he must have told you something."

"He said he'd never lie to me…" Sam started uncertainly, trying to remember short conversations he wasn't all there for. To dreams and car rides. "That he'd protect me."

"He's probably lying to you. Father of Lies." It shrugged one shoulder, sighing as if in disappointment. "On the other hand, the truth can hurt so much more than any lie He could come with." A slow toothy grin spread across the demon's face, milky green eyes showing through the dad blue again.

"Where is Dean anyway?" It leaned forwards lips starting to split, "Shouldn't big brother be here? Protecting you from the big bad demons?"

Closing his eyes, Sam focused on breathing, ignoring the happy looking demon. The pain currently wrenching through his chest was nothing new. It was his own fault loosing his own brother to his…

"It's too bad you're His. You smell delicious."

"Sam looked up at the creature, no emotion escaping his dull, lifeless eyes.

He jerked upwards, feeling the power gathering. Getting closer to him, could feel the sudden presence in his being. The demon across from him, gave another wicked toothy smile

The Devil. Morningstar. Father of Lies. All names for one creature, evil beyond imagination.

"Lucifer."

The ultimate demon was still clad in the unassuming looking blond man. Almost forgettable, even with the stench of smoke and brimstone following in his wake. He nodded at the child sized demon, before turning to Sam with a soft, gentle smile.

"Sam." He looked honestly happy seeing the hunter. "I hope you are feeling better."

There was a long silence as the fallen angel and the demon watched him. But Sam stayed silent, refusing to speak to the father of demons.

"He's playing the mum little mouse." The small demon finally said, giving Sam a reproachful look. "I think a hellcat has his tongue."

"Thank you for watching him, Beelzebub." Lucifer said…

The demon inhabiting the little girl's corpse curtsied at Lucifer, before turning a smug smile at Sam when he gasped over the name.

"Beelzebub?" Sam whispered, staring the tiny demon that had been guarding him.

"They call me Lord of the Flies," It grinned, eyes the sickly green of putrefaction, and fluffed it's dress. "That's a bit mean don't you think?" It curtsied one more time at the human and fallen angel before it shifted, dissolving into a swarm and vanishing.

Sam watched, amazed as one of the so called princes of hell vanished. Then he realized he was no alone with the undisputed King of Hell.

Lucifer was watching him with dead blue eyes, face blank from emotion.

Sam backed up quickly, near tripping as he moved behind the chair he had been sitting in, to lean against the bookshelves. Hands grasping at the wooden shelves.

The devil cocked his head, face never changing as he watched Sam, attempt to meld with the wall of books. Instead Lucifer sat down, much like Beelzebub had before, a little stiffly for a soft couch, but thinking quite carefully appeared.

"Samuel Winchester." Lucifer sounded out slowly, "Sam."

Sam stared somewhere in the vicinity of Lucifer's chin, shoulders hunching up to avoid nodding, and half wondered why Lucifer was acting so stiffer than before in the rain. And decided it was his imagination.

After all, the devil being nice would probably be very bad news.  
>"I would like to be nice," Lucifer observed quietly, "But I do not think you would accept my help"<p>

Sam flinched violently, tearing away from the wall of books and backing into the corner farthest from the devil. Both at Lucifer's words, and the idea that the devil could read his mind.

"I would not have to read your mind if you could be trusted to protect yourself." Lucifer pointed out reasonably.

"You're the devil," Sam whispered brokenly, turning his face half into the wall, "You don't know how to help."

"Maybe not," agreed the soft voice, sounding so much closer than it should be. "But I will help you." A heavy, cold, hand came down on Sam's shoulder, nails gripping before subsiding and just holding, warning him that Sam would not be leaving.

Sam shuddered at the promise in the devil's voice.

"I don't want your help," Sam told the wall pressing his fists into it, "I just want Dean back. Want to be with him."

"I don't see that happening Sam." The devil said carefully, raising one eyebrow where Sam couldn't see. "If he could forgive you, wouldn't you already be together again?"

Shuddering, Sam pushed his head against the wall, pushing his shoulders up, trying to shrug off the hard hand.  
>"I'm only trying to help you Sam,"<p>

Sam froze feeling the breath from Lucifer's words on the back of his neck. Hysterical laughter bubbled up in the back of his throat at the idea of Lucifer, the devil, trying to help him. Sure he was acting nice and helpful now, but would he stay that way? Could the fallen angel even understand what helping was?

"Does it matter what the help is, as long as you are helped to move on?" The words whispered against Sam's neck.

Sam pushed against the wall, trying to hit Lucifer, stumbling backwards as the presence against his back vanished, falling hard to the floor colliding with the couch. Sam lay dazed, where his head had hit the bit of couch on his way down.

The silence stretched, before calm footsteps slowly stalked towards Sam. He opened his eyes to look at Lucifer's "almost" concerned face.

"Sam," The devil leaned down holding out his hand. "Just let me help you. I'll make all pain, all your fear go away."

Staring up at him through tear filled eyes, Sam stayed still, just watching the devil. Lucifer had done nothing he hadn't already said he would, had acted, just as he said he would.

And yet… Sam weakly took the hand, to tired, not wanting to think anymore, just wanting to fall back into that tired cloud of apathy.

"Oh, Sam." Cold stony, skin pulled the human up before dropping him back on the couch. "You don't deserve what's happened to you."

Sam sank down into the couch limply, the hard hands staying in place on his shoulders, keeping him down.

"Tried to be so good, but you are thrown aside for the brother that cheats, lies, whores, even murders his way through life."

"Don't talk about Dean, like that." Sam hissed, trying to pull away from those hard hands.

"Of course not, Lucifer agreed, pulling Sam back. "You stayed loyal; you didn't throw your brother away because he made mistakes trying to save you."

Sam shook his head, trying to block out that insidious voice, whishing he was back in the pouring rain outside that crappy roadside motel. Where the rain had hidden tears.

"I am sorry, Sam, but your part isn't finished yet." The hands moved, brushing Sam's hair tenderly back away from his face. "Just let go, don't think about it." The Devil's voice was almost whimsical, "I will keep you safe, from everything, I will protect you."

Sam thought back to the hunters, the ones that had held that woman, his fellow bartender, hostage trying to make him drink the demon blood to get their revenge. To become a tool for their revenge against demons.

"I won't." Sam took a deep breath, trying to focus enough to say what needed to be said. Lucifer seemed to understand, he at least stayed silent and not pick the question out of Sam's brain.

"I won't hurt… the innocent." Sam finally managed.

"I would never ask you to." Lucifer replied calmly, one cold hand slipping around the human's, Sam's, jaw. Tilting the head back until Sam was forced to meet the Devil's eyes.

"You are mine, Samuel Winchester." The Devil said slowly, clearly. "I will ask nothing that you cannot give. I will only do what is best for you, what will help you move on."

The hands released Sam, Lucifer walking away, towards the door Beelzebub had exited through.

"Wait," Sam choked out, lying limp on the couch.

The Devil stopped, one hand on the doorknob, but half turning to look at Sam properly.

"Why," He asked again, when Lucifer did nothing but watch him, Sam continued "Why would you help me?"

Lucifer smiled slow and long. Sam couldn't place the emotion behind that smile, even as he stiffened and the chills started running down his spine.

"Why shouldn't help you?" The head cocked, "Your place in the apocalypse has not yet ended." The door was opened and Lucifer vanished through it like smoke, his last words drifting back on the wind. Hitting Sam like bullets as he felt consciousness leaving.

"I told you Sam. You are Mine."

Beelzebub was back when Sam next opened his eyes. He was still in that same library, the hunter noticed, lying curled on the couch which seemed to have stretched to make extra room for his height. A warm, fuzzy, blanket had been draped over him, covering Sam from chest down, it's mate spread across Beelzebub's lap.

The demon prince was ignoring him, intent on the gaming console between it's hands.

"Is that a game?" Sam asked, busy struggling out of the blankets hold.

"Yes." It didn't glance up, too caught up in fierce concentration with the game.

"You're a prince of hell, why?"

Beelzebub growled, tiny music escaping were heard in the silence, beore it finally walked the game in irritation. It finally looked up at Sam as it let the console drop into it's lap.

"Human's are animals," The demon shrugged ignoring Sam's face. "But every animal has some few good points. I will enjoy what they come up with no matter how pathetic the species is."

"We're not animals," Sam growled back, gripping the blanket in both fists. "We're humans, we think, we love-"

"You hate, you fear." Beelzebub shrugged again, looking amused. "Any animal does the same. I think no less or more of you than any other animal."

It stood abruptly, blankets and game vanishing as the room started stretching around them. Sam fell backwards as the couch vanished, wind still pushing him back more, into what bookcases were lef, the screaming of thousands of insects echoing around the room.

"We are not human." The thing was buzzing, "Not a demon that was once human, but wholly inhuman."

Just as abruptly everything was normal gain, Sam was back in the couch, and it was a small dress standing in front of him, not the huge hulking shadows made from thousands of demonic insects, a thousand screaming voices.

It sat back in it's seat, blanket and game returning as it grinned at the unadulterated fear in Sam's face. "I choose to do what Lucifer asks. There is no reason to male you suffer when there is no need yet."

Sam was quiet for a long time, half thinking on what the creature of nightmare's had said, and half panicking at the pure power The Beelzebub had shown. When he finally spoke the thing was once again entrenched in it's game.

"What does Lucifer want with me?"

"Does it matter? It should be interesting at least." The thing frowned, tiny head tilting to one side. "We get bored easily, but Lucifer always make's things fun."

Sam shuddered at the thought of what Beelzebub would find fun, and how Lucifer would cause it. He was also thinking that the 'we' Beelzebub kept referring to did not include 'human demons'. Though given the thing's swarm like nature, the 'we' could simply refer to itself.

"You are thinking too loudly, Samuel Winchester." Sharp white fangs grinned, buzzing winged objects just behind the gleaming white. "Lucifer will be back soon, think then."

"It's hard to think around him." Sam muttered.

Beelzebub rewarded Sam with a look, asking if he was an idiot.

"Human's can't comprehend; you see what you can accept, but nothing more. Even then it can be difficult for you things."

"But…" Sam struggled, "demon's need to be in a vessel."

"Human demon's need to be," Beelzebub corrected, giving Sam a flat look. "I have never needed a vessel, or used one."

"But, even angels need them."

"Wrong. They just like to pretend to play fair." It laughed. "They're the 'good guys' right? Need to play by the rules, otherwise they're the same as us right?"

"They don't need to?" Sam whispered, thinking of Cas and the burnt out human.

"No, it makes us weaker you understand? The do it to 'protect' the poor hapless humans from their 'glorious visage'." Something dropped from the creature's mouth, and Sam could only wish it was sarcasm. "I don't know of any 'true demon', or Fallen that would bother. Even among those that sympathize with humans."

"You're not in a vessel?" Did that mean Lucifer wasn't in a vessel?

"Whatever you see is your imagination."

Sam stared at the tiny girl that didn't exist apart from in his head.

"Does Lucifer…"

"Have a vessel?" It grinned, finishing the hunter's question, buzzing louder. "That seems like something you should ask him."

"Who knows, maybe he wants you as a vessel."

"Sam…"

The hunter blinked, looking upwards at the Devil. Sam had gotten lost in a book Beelzebub had tossed at him, trying to hut the human up. Hard to imagine he could miss the Lord of the Flie leaving and Lucifer arriving.

"I have news about your brother. Lucifer half smiled at Sam, sliding into the chair opposite him again.

"Dean?" Sam jerked straight, heart clenching.

"Yes," the Devil leaned forwards. "Apparently an angel showed him a possible future." Lucifer yawned, "Now he's trying to find you."

"Dean wants' me back?" Sam looked exited, the pain starting to lift from his chest.

"In a way." Lucifer allowed, "He wants you where he keep an eye on you. Apparently you did something bad in this future."

Sam flinched.

"Your brother's an idiot you know, nothing is certain. As a psychic you should know." There was amusement in the Devil's eyes. "I wonder what he saw that makes him so sure you can't be trusted by yourself, without him keeping you in line?"

"It doesn't matter," Sam held tight to the book, not meeting the coldly amused eyes. "He wants me back, I need to go."

"Sam…" The Devil gave him and odd look. Not quite pitying, but not amused either. "He gave up on you, remember?" And you came to me."

Sam gasped, breath heaving in his chest, looking up into those eyes.

"I said I will protect you Sam, keep you away from the ones that hurt you the most."

Sam shuddered, hearing the words curling underneath Lucifer's pretty speech. _Even if I need to break you first._

"Dean doesn't hurt me," Sam denied softly, "He protects me.

"Yes Lucifer agreed easily. "Is that because he is your bother, or because he doesn't trust you?"

"No, he just-"

"You'll see him again, Sam. I understand the need to see one's brothers again, no matter what they think. But not until you are ready."

"I'm fine!" Dean needs me!"

"Sam-"

He hit the wall hard, head bouncing, gasping as Lucifer appeared inches before him, one icy hard hand locked around Sam's throat, holding him in place.

"Do I need to break you first?"

"Sam gaped at Lucifer, gasping as his thoughts were repeated, trying to get the air to reply.

"Everything I do, dear Samuel, will make you better. Yes it will hurt, but you will be better. You are mine and you will not leave."

"I'm not!" Sam shouted, struggling as the hand pulled back somewhat, before he was shoved harder back into the wall blackness and spots burst into shape before his eyes.

"You accepted my protection, Samuel Winchester." For the first time the Devil grinned, sharp shark like teeth beaming bright, with hunger in his eyes.

"Welcome to your new life."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This ended up being re-written a few times, but I know where I want it to go, so next update will be in two weeks and will be a bit more plot heavy, questions answered etc. Warnings for this chap: gore, mind fucking, angsty Sam. Please review, I write more that way.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am not making any profit.

* * *

><p>There was a hand in his chest. Dean's hand<p>

When he was nine, Sam had an obsession with stage magic, and learned how to palm coins and tricks. Lucifer reminded him about the misdirection of stage magic; watch me seduce you while I torture you as someone else. The principle was the same.

Lucifer had very reasonably pointed out that 'Sam was his', 'this would help Sam' and that 'if you weren't scared of this happening already then I couldn't play on those fears'.

Sam had told him to fuck off, and promptly got another size 12 steel toed boot to the jaw. Which he guessed was now a very lovely shade of purple.

So now Sam was sprawled out across the bed, in a room that really should have been drenched with blood. Apparently though, the walls had a nifty little feature of being able to suck the blood in.

Or there were invisible blood cleaning fairies. Either was possible.

Sam also mused that he was probably insane. Or getting there. The not-pain hurt a lot, he figured it hurt screaming out your vocal cords, but at the same time it didn't feel like anything.

"Sam..." The devil looked disappointed as Dean's façade faded away to the blond man, Sam's blood splashed across his face, "You are putting me in a very awkward position. Why do you force me to hurt you to make you understand?"

Sam tilted his head back, more blood gurgling from his mouth in frothy bubbles.

"Really, Sam." Lucifer used the hand not wrist deep in Sam's chest to gently brush away the blood foaming out of the Hunter's mouth, "You could avoid this so easily. Cooperation does not make you evil."

Sam laughed, sending more blood flying up in a fine spray, coating his face and the Devil's.

Once again, Lucifer gave Sam his saddest, disappointed face.

"Dean will not thank you for this." He said slowly, the hand still fondling Sam's ribs from the inside gripped harder shoving the broken pieces deeper into his lungs. "He will see that you willingly went with me. He will see that you are not fighting me. He will not see that you are torturing yourself in a vain attempt at assuaging your guilt."

Sam's glassy eyes gazed at him, almost uncomprehending. "My br'er," trying to talk over pain of having his insides tenderized.

"Yes, Sam. Your brother." Lucifer agreed, leaning close to Sam's face. "The one even now trying to destroy you."

Shaking his head didn't help and Sam couldn't find the words to point that Lucifer was the one torturing him. The Devil just ran over his objections, crushing the human's words.

"Why don't you listen to me, Samuel?" Lucifer asked sadly, the hand inside of Sam's chest released pulverized bones, pulling out of the sucking wound with a squishy wrench of movement.

The scream nearly destroyed Sam's hearing, and emphasized the feeling of his guts being torn from his body with the exiting hand. He could see it, gore encrusted, dripping blood onto the miraculously clean sheets, _reaching _for the Hunter.

Sam rolled desperately, using what little energy he had left, as Lucifer let go; crashing to floor as the bed ended. Hands grabbed at his front, trying to staunch the blood from his ripped open chest, trying to get away from those hands. Tingling pain washed through Sam as he hit the painfully new skin stretched over his chest and ribs.

Skin, Sam knew had been open to the world a moment ago, when Lucifer's hands were wrist deep in living blood and guts.

Wrapping his hands around his chest, feeling ribs that had broken seconds ago, Sam keened as he fell forwards into the bed; whole body leaning against it, the only thing keeping him on his knees. The high pitched whine echoing around the room as Sam tried frantically to wake up. Hoping that the blood and pain was only a nightmare.

Sam kept his eyes closed, still whining low in his throat, as he listened to heavy footsteps nearing him. Trying not to panic, as the gentle, _wet,_ hand descended upon his neck, rubbing gently. Pretending it was Dean, being uncharacteristically nice and comforting. That it wasn't the Devil's, bloody hand he wanted to lean back on.

"It hurt Sam, didn't it." The hand tightened around Sam's neck. "I told you it doesn't have to be like that." Lucifer sounded almost disappointed.

Yeah, be disappointed in the human who can't understand why the torture is good.

"Samuel," Lucifer's voice went blank. The hand holding onto Sam's neck tightened viscously, growing colder and heavier as it forced Sam down into the bed.

Struggling briefly, Sam sagged as his air vanished, too weak to fight against the steel hand; remaining limp even as that hand vanished and oxygen rushed back. Sam fell to one side, away from the bed, to busy pulling in gasps of lost air to pay attention to the legs he was leaning against.

As reality slowly returned and unconsciousness stopped looming in a cloud of black spots, Sam did become aware of the legs he was leaning into- he just didn't care anymore. Breaking more on the inside as he leaned into the denim clad legs of his torturer.

Lucifer, Father of Demons was now his only tether to reality.

It made Sam want to break out in hysterical laughter again. Or cry.

"What do you want?" Sam whispered, he could still feel, imagine, bones grinding together in his chest.

A burning gaze stabbed through Sam's skull.

"Do I need to want something?" Lucifer asked above the Hunter's head, sounding curious.

"Why," Sam half sobbed, leaning his face into those stone legs, "Why."

"I suppose because I can," Sam felt the Devil reach down to curl fingers through his hair. "You freed me Sam. Freed me from the Cage itself. You are a very special human."

"Don' wanna be," Sam breathed into soft jeans.

"Humans. Such contrary creatures." Lucifer seemed amused. "The ones that aren't special want to be and the ones who are…" He trailed off, waiting for Sam's response.

Sam imagined Lucifer grinning in the pause.

"Well I suppose they know better."

"Yeah," Sam agreed quietly, trying not to let the giggles escape.

The Devil's hand carded through his hair, possibly in agreement, before Sam was gently shoved forwards to lean against the bed. The gentle hand and harsh presence pulled back, footsteps moving away from the still weak hunter.

"Wait," Sam mumbled into the bed covers.

He heard the heavy footsteps stopping, silence descending.

Sam didn't have the energy left to panic over what he was going to say to Lucifer, didn't want to ask about all the questions Beelzebub had brought up, or about why Lucifer had come to him at all, why the Devil had…saved him, Sam realized.

"Don't leave me alone," Sam begged, weakly lifting his head to gaze at the Fallen Angel. He was grateful Lucifer had allowed him the time to pull his thoughts together, but Sam was still expecting to see smug glee, or pride in Lucifer's face at hearing the plea.

The soft acceptance in unfathomable eyes was worse. The other emotions Sam expected were still there, but that acceptance tore through the Hunter's soul like the colt.


End file.
